


【Quilldu】箭〈NC-17〉

by SemperFideli



Category: Quilldu - Fandom
Genre: GOTO - Freeform, M/M, Yondu - Freeform, quilldu, star lord - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Quilldu】箭〈NC-17〉

暗色長箭在半空中隨著不太流利的哨音歪歪扭扭的旋轉著前進。

Peter趴在椅背上看著Kraglin一邊擦著冷汗一邊控制著箭矢試圖往遠處的目標射去，只聽見一聲銳利的長音劃過耳際，原先像醉漢般四處晃蕩的箭立刻破空往前將標靶射穿，連同被擊破的靶心一起回到了Peter身邊的Yondu手上。

雖然不知道Yondu是否因為看不下去Kraglin拙劣的操控技術而出聲，但很明顯的這位前隊長的功夫依舊了得，絲毫不因為身體才剛康復而有所變化。

Peter看著Yondu用指尖剃去箭尖上的靶心碎片，像轉筆似的把玩著那柄箭矢，緊接著一聲圓滑的哨音便見到箭身劃出火紅的軌跡衝向Kraglin，而後者只得努力的用哨音控制箭不讓自己被射穿。

聽著身邊男人低沉嘶啞的笑聲，Peter的思緒不由自主開始飄遠。

 

自被綁上船艦開始，Peter對那柄箭矢的觀感就不斷被刷新，從一開始的茫然好奇，到見到Yondu是如何用它輕取無數性命的畏懼－－這種直觀的感受倒是一直持續了好幾年，直到某天Peter親身體驗到箭矢的特殊用途為止。

從Peter年幼時期因為某件意外導致Yondu打消了把他送到Ego手上的念頭開始，二人之間的關係就逐漸起了變化。

打罵和隨著Peter確定定居船艦上後展開的各種訓練倒是未曾間斷，只是早上Peter從Yondu房裡走出來的次數逐漸增多，不過就是Kraglin也不敢對此多問什麼。

雖然該教訓起Peter時Yondu絕不客氣，但如果有哪個不長眼的破壞者覺得自己也可以朝著Peter的小屁股拍上幾下，Yondu並不介意讓飛箭提醒大家誰才是老大。

 

這一晚Peter是被Yondu扔在床塌上的，剛滿十七歲的青年身形已經抽高長壯許多，但對扛了這個小鬼許多年的男人來說似乎變化不大。

處於叛逆期的Peter近來惹惱他的次數越來越多，經過破壞者們多年的環境教育下來那張嘴更是越磨越利，頂起嘴來真會讓人忍不住想一拳招呼下去，幸而做為一個成年人Yondu有更多方法可以讓對方乖乖閉嘴。

三兩下除去了礙事的衣物，在青年還想掙扎前男人更快的用單手制住了前者的雙手，寬大的手掌牢牢地將那雙手腕箝制在對方頭上。

即使動彈不得，Peter依然瞪大眼怒視上方的那雙赤紅眸子，倒是Yondu看著對方像隻炸毛小貓般的模樣揚起了一絲笑意，如果不是那麼愛出口成髒，那張氣到略微漲紅的小臉倒也還算可愛。

看到Peter張開口似乎又想說些什麼F開頭的字眼，一聲輕柔的哨音立刻響起，只見冒著些微紅光的箭懸浮在青年的眉心之間，此舉也成功的讓Peter閉起嘴巴，比起用嘴封住這種可能會被臭小子咬舌頭洩憤的事，Yondu喜歡更有效率的處理方法。

經過多年調教下來，對於Peter身上的每一吋弱點Yondu自然是瞭若指掌，粗糙的藍色指腹滑過肌膚的刺激感引得青年連連發顫。

Peter皺眉在心理暗罵著對方卑鄙，Yondu當然沒放過這細微的表情，在抬手撫過胸前時刻意在那挺立的乳首上按揉了下，讓毫無防備的Peter忍不住呻吟出聲。

得到了滿意的回應，Yondu揚起嘴角直接捏住了青年早已聳立的陰莖，雖然尺寸有顯著的成長，敏感程度倒是一點也沒減退，隨著長滿粗繭的藍色大手套弄撫搓的頻率，Peter索性閉起眼睛沉溺在對方帶來的快感裡，沒察覺到自己正隨著微微抬起腰枝似乎在討要著更多的舉動。

白色的黏液隨著喘息聲濺染到了Yondu的手上，男人則物盡其用的將精液在指腹上揉開，順勢插進青年柔軟溫熱的穴口抽動起來，讓才射精而感到有些暈眩的Peter昂首發出甜膩的討饒與輕喘。

Yondu並不是會虧待自己的人，索性鬆開了箝制將Peter的臉扳向硬挺的下身，青年乖順地湊近藍色陽具，伸出紅潤的舌頭輕舔帶著些許鹹腥的尖端，接著熟稔的包覆吞吐了起來，就像Yondu了解他，Peter也深知哪些方式和力道能討得眼前男人的歡心。

忽然間Yondu抽離了手指，同時拉起了表情茫然的Peter將其推趴在冰冷的牆壁上，在青年尚未回神時由後一把按住了腰直直貫穿進去，因著姿勢而無法合併只能大開的雙腿像被電流通過似的顫動不已，每一次抽插彷彿都往裡頭的敏感處撞得更深一些，Peter的呻吟隨著Yondu的進出而開始變成破碎的哭泣聲，與對方粗喘的氣音交融在一起。

就在意識有些朦朧時，Peter似乎又聽見那幽幽的哨音。

隨著火紅的軌道而來的冰冷觸感劃過乳尖，讓Peter從快感中驚醒，剎那間絞緊的反應讓身後的Yondu咬牙低罵了聲，但卻又接著用哨音讓箭頭繼續在青年身上滑動遊走，Peter只得一面承受下身不斷湧出的快感，一面用浮著水氣的大眼瞪著那隻不規則的飛箭持續玩弄自己。

雖然知道Yondu不會真的傷害自己，但萬一對方興奮過頭哪怕是加重半個音都不是鬧著玩的，思即至此Peter忍不住在心裡又把男人從鰭到腳罵了個遍。

像是能感知到Peter的想法似的，只見飛箭開始逐步往青年在快感中再次勃起的陰莖遊走，箭尖冰冷而奇異的觸感刺激著晃動的頂端，甚至帶點刻意的壓進泌出透明黏液的開口。

帶點些微刺痛的詭異快感重重刺激了青年，連連緊縮的反應終於讓Yondu在裡頭宣洩出來，在見到飛箭跟著掉落在床上之後，一直處於緊繃狀態的Peter這才忍不住攤軟在Yondu懷裡。

 

「嗶－－」

尖銳的急促長音將椅子上的Peter從久遠的回憶裡拉回來，Kraglin不知何時已經躲到遠處給自己上藥了。

而那該死的箭尖不知何時已經轉向自己，簡直就像惡夢重演一般的又懸浮在他的眼前，一旁Yondu抱著手臂望著自己的笑容則滿是Peter再熟悉不過的惡意。


End file.
